


Kinktober 2020: Spanking, Rimming

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Spanking, and our old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael's a dumbass, so he has to take his punishment, but he'll also get a reward.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Spanking, Rimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts).



"Okay, you're here," Nick says, turning on his heel the moment Liv closes the door behind the three of them. "And now you're gonna get naked and go into the bedroom and wait for us to join you."

Rafael pauses, halfway out of his coat. "Excuse me?" he says. He glances at Liv, expecting her to be amused with Nick's heavy-handed attempt at being in charge. Her face is serious. She's leaning against the door with her arms crossed. He looks back at Nick, who looks just as serious. "What the hell."

Nick puts his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest. "You know what you did," he says. "So, now, you gotta take your medicine."

"Take my medicine," Rafael repeats slowly. He gives Nick a hard look. "From you?"

"He's better at the punishment part than I am," Liv replies, and Rafael jumps when he realizes she's snuck up right behind him. "And before you think to argue you don't have anything that requires punishing, I assure you, Nick and I have agreed on this."

Rafael considers his options as Liv hangs up his coat and Nick steps forward to unbutton his waistcoat while Liv pulls off his suit jacket. "It was a power move," he says. 

"It was fucking stupid," Nick replies. There's the very quiet _pop_ of a thread on one of Rafael's buttons snapping. Nick's jaw is hard. He's breathing very carefully. Four seconds in. Four seconds out. He is working very hard to keep from letting his anger take over. 

It makes Rafael pause in his next needling response. He touches Nick's wrist, keeping his touch soft so Nick doesn't think he's trying to start something. "He's not going to come for me. His face is already all over the news. He threatened me on the courthouse steps, for fuck's sake."

"You gave him your _actual_ address, Rafa," Liv says, hooking her chin over his shoulder. She runs her thumbs over his suspenders through his waistcoat as Nick starts unbuttoning him again. "Whether he shows up or not isn't the point."

Rafael quickly files through further arguments. "You don't want to punish me with Noah in the house."

"Uncle Sonny and Uncle Mike are picking up Noah from school and having a sleepover," Liv says.

"Noah's super excited," Nick replies, the smirk he gives Rafael just a little bit mean. "They're gonna make cookies."

Rafael presses his lips together. He knows when he's beat. He slips his suspenders off his shoulders after Liv pulls off his waistcoat and stays silent as the two of them finish stripping him. 

Liv runs her hands up and down his sides, kissing his neck as Nick crowds his front and holds his jaw in one hand. "Bedroom," Nick says. "Under the covers if you get cold."

Rafael nods and accepts the brief kiss Nick gives him. He walks alone down the hallway as he listens to Liv and Nick speak to one another quietly. They're figuring out the logistics of everything, Rafael knows. He stretches out on his stomach on the bed, turning his face so he can watch the bedroom door. He takes deep, slow breaths, letting himself relax as he tracks Liv and Nick by the way they move around the apartment. When they walk in a few minutes later, they're both nude. 

"I like the view," Rafael says. 

"Quiet," Nick replies, eyes sharp. He stands by the edge of the bed and looks Rafael over. "How are you feeling?"

"Relaxed," Rafael answers. "Comfortable."

"Good."

Rafael turns his head as Nick moves to the end of the bed. Liv's seated in the chair next to the window, legs pulled up next to her. She's watching Rafael with a small smile, unable even right before punishment to keep her face completely serious. It's why Nick is better at punishment. It's harder to break through his annoyance and anger. 

Rafael twitches when Nick lays his hands on the backs of his calves. Nick squeezes gently, a reassurance. "I'm okay," Rafael says without looking back. When Nick pulls gently, Rafael opens his legs without hesitation. 

"Good," Nick says." He fits himself into the space Rafael has made and touches his thighs and hips. "Liv and I discussed the options," Nick says, palms coming to rest on Rafael's ass. "Twenty strokes, ten on each side. You don't have to count them, but if it gets to be too much, you have to tell me to stop."

Rafael lets the decision sink in. "Only twenty?" he asks. The number seems low for how angry and disappointed they both are.

"They won't be soft," Nick says in explanation. He rubs his palms up and down Rafael's ass, warming the skin, getting the blood to come to the surface. When he starts the punishment, Rafael will absolutely feel it.

"Look at me," Liv says quietly.

Rafael meets her eyes without thinking. Her gaze is warm, but there's an unquestionable firmness there as well. 

"Don't break eye contact with me while Nick punishes you," Liv orders. "I want to see your eyes the entire time."

"Okay," Rafael agrees. He closes his eyes for a long moment and takes a slow breath in. When he opens his eyes again, Liv's still watching him. She nods once, then flicks her gaze to Nick. 

"I'll be starting in a moment," Nick says. "Once I start, I'm not stopping until you say so or I hit twenty. Understood?"

"Yes," Rafael says. He hears the waver in his voice. He sees Liv catch it as well. He gives her a brief, reassuring smile to let her know he's okay. Or, as okay as he can be now that he's fully accepted the fact that he's about to take his punishment. 

The first hit cracks loudly in the silence, Nick landing it right on the crease between Rafael's ass and upper thigh. He sucks in a hard breath at the sting of it. Before the pain can fade out, Nick spanks him hard on his other cheek, the sharp bite of his palm making Rafael's mouth drop open. 

"Okay?" Liv asks. Rafael nods. "Keep going," Liv tells Nick. 

Nick spanks the side of Rafael's ass, then lands a blow just below the small of his back. Rafael gasps as Nick repeats the strike, the pain bursting even brighter the second time. Nick spanks his untouched cheek, and then Rafael loses all sense of where the blows are landing. His entire ass is a hot spot, some places flaming higher than others. All of Nick's hits are hard and sharp, and Rafael briefly wonders how much it's hurting Nick to lay down all twenty strokes. 

Rafael keeps his eyes on Liv, just like he's been told, even as the tears start leaking out. She continues to meet his gaze, compassion and sympathy and love radiating from her as she watches him take his punishment. 

The sudden quiet after all the hits is almost as loud as the first blow had been. Rafael gasps sharply when Nick digs his fingers in hard to the meat of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and sending a whole new flare of sensation through his body. 

"Rafael?" Nick says quietly. He sounds utterly calm. 

"I'm here," Rafael replies, still looking at Liv. Liv steps out of the chair and sits at the edge of the bed. She pushes Rafael's hair out of his eyes and kisses his forehead. "Thank you," Rafael says. 

"You're welcome," Liv replies. She kisses his hair and his cheek, trailing her fingers up and down his neck. "You took your punishment well."

"Thank you." 

Nick leans over Rafael's back and nuzzles his spine. "Don't be a fucking dumbass like that again."

"I'll try not to," Rafael replies. Nick drags a kiss down his spine, a sign he understands why Rafael hadn't answered with an absolute promise not to. 

"You're forgiven," Nick murmurs into the dimples at the small of Rafael's back. 

Rafael opens his mouth to say thank you, but all that comes out is a high-pitched whine when Nick pushes his still tingling ass cheeks apart again and licks into Rafael without preamble. 

"You accepted punishment, so now you get a reward," Liv says, a laugh in her voice as she watches the shock and pleasure flash across Rafael's face. "Feel how much Nick wants you to feel good."

Rafael groans and shivers as Nick licks up his crack, then drags his mouth back down, all the way down to Rafael's balls. He kisses them, feather-light, then puts his mouth over Rafael's hole again, breathing out hard before sucking deeply. 

"We love to make you feel good," Liv says, tugging lightly at Rafael's hair. "We love how you make us feel, too. We never, ever want to lose that."

Rafael breathes out shakily. Nick's deep tongue-fucking combine with Liv's words, and he feels like he exists only to be held by them, cared for by them, loved by them. 

"I'm sorry," he manages to say when Nick pauses to breathe. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, we know," Liv tells him. She pulls Rafael's head off the bed with a sharp tug of his hair and kisses him wet and deep, a perfect mirror for how Nick is eating his ass. 

Rafael keens into Liv's mouth as Nick presses his tongue flat against Rafael's hole and massages it hard. "I'm going--" Rafael gasps, and a moment later, Liv's hand is under his belly, wrapped tight around his dick and jerking him off in a tight-tight grip that feels like heaven. 

Rafael tilts his chin, silently begging for more kisses. Liv gives them to him freely, uncaring of the mess their mouths are making as they slide and miss each other more than once. 

Nick gives one last, loud suck to Rafael's ass, then pulls away. Before Rafael can feel the loss of his body heat, Nick splays his left hand on Rafael's lower back and presses his hips against Rafael's ass. Rafael hears the sharp, high intake of breath that means Nick's close to coming. 

Rafael has to pull away from Liv's kiss to bite his lip so he doesn't come first. He doesn't want to. He wants to feel Nick come first, to feel Nick's come land hot and thick on his skin. He wants to feel _claimed_ before he lets himself feel his own orgasm. 

Nick comes with a low groan, hand flexing hard on Rafael's back. His come stripes Rafael's ass, and Rafael lets himself go when Nick slumps against him, using his dick to press his come into Rafael's skin. 

Rafael's aware of Liv climbing on the bed to lie next to him after he's finished coming. She presses in close as Nick slowly slips sideways to curl around Rafael's other side. 

"Hand," Liv says to Rafael, and he places his hand on her stomach. He huffs a quiet laugh when she drags it down to her cunt with an impatient noise. Rafael fingers her slowly as Nick kisses his shoulders and slides his arm across Rafael's back so he can thumb at Liv's nipples. 

It's perfect, Rafael thinks as Liv bucks her hips and presses her hand hard against Rafael's, keeping his fingers inside her as she clenches and clenches and comes. They love him enough to hold him accountable, and they love him enough to accept his apologies. He loves them enough to take his punishment and his reward, and to understand that he is worthy of their forgiveness. 

"Thank you," he murmurs into the quiet of the three of them simply holding each other. "I love you."

"You're welcome," they say, both of them pressing the words into his skin. "We love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to M for the beta work!
> 
> Sorry for the posting delay if you're not keeping up with me on twitter. Fucked up my neck and had to rest. I will still be finishing all 69* Kinktober stories I have planned, but things may trail into November. 
> 
> *nice


End file.
